


Teaching Moment

by pipisafoat



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Asexuality, Community: kink_bingo, Desperation, M/M, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-08
Updated: 2011-06-08
Packaged: 2017-10-20 05:52:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/209456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pipisafoat/pseuds/pipisafoat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Did you know that some people here are actually sexual?" McKay asked, dropping into a chair at Aiden's table and rubbing his hands together anticipatorily over his tray of food. "I thought that was just a myth, back on Earth."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teaching Moment

**Author's Note:**

> AU in which asexuality is the default human setting. Contains some derogatory language directed towards sexuals that may resemble such language typically directed towards asexuals.

It doesn't take very long for Rodney to notice, what with his usual morning coffee intake. He's about to take care of the issue the same way he does every morning, right about this time, but Ford shows up in his door at the perfect time to make him frown, remember, and sit back down.

 _"Did you know that some people here are actually sexual?" McKay asked, dropping into a chair at Aiden's table and rubbing his hands together anticipatorily over his tray of food. "I thought that was just a myth, back on Earth."_

 _Aiden grinned. "Did you know you just sat down next to one?" He tried to keep his laughter to himself as McKay spluttered around a mouthful of not-ham-burger and looked up to face him._

 _"You're ... you're actually ... you...."_

 _"I occasionally feel a need to have recreational sex, yes."_

"How's it going, McKay?"

Rodney glares up at Ford. "What are you doing here?" he hisses as quietly as he can.

Ford shrugs. "Just checking in on my teammate." He reaches towards an Ancient artifact currently playing coathanger, and Rodney smacks his hand automatically. "Hey!"

"Nobody touches anything without my say-so," Rodney says quickly. "Gene or no gene."

Ford grins. "Just got the gene therapy today. Waiting to see if it takes." He raises an eyebrow. "Mind if I hang out in here to keep an eye on it?" He grins even wider when Rodney doesn't answer, clearly taking it for the okay it was. "So how d'you feel so far, McKay?"

 _McKay stuffed another bite of burger into his mouth and chewed slowly, watching Aiden with a thoughtful expression. "You realize you represent about half a percent of the human population?"_

 _Aiden frowned. "We prefer to quote an entire percent, if it's all the same to you. Accounting for those people who won't admit it in a survey."_

 _"I wonder if some of them just don't know," McKay mused, setting down the burger to use both hands to illustrate his point. "Some of you are out, even if just a little bit. Some probably wouldn't admit it in a survey; who wants to be a freak, after all? But maybe there are some who just don't know what it would feel like to be sexual, so they don't know that they are."_

 _"Got some unexplained feelings, Doc?"_

"Fine, I feel fine, don't ask me that!" Rodney flaps a quieting hand somewhat in Ford's direction. "Get a chair or something. I hate people towering over me all day."

Ford doesn't move, and Rodney finally glances over to see what the holdup is. The kid smiles smugly. "I doubt you'll be able to sit too much longer. It's been, what, seven cups of coffee so far?"

Rodney frowns. "I'm cutting back."

"Six?"

"Five, okay!" He turns back to his computer, shifting uncomfortably in his chair and resolutely ignoring the continued smirk.

 _"What? No! Not me. I wouldn't be sexual. I couldn't be sexual. I'm more evolved than even an average human, much less a sexual one." He paused, tilted his head to one side, and frowned. "No offense."_

 _Aiden sighed and shook his head. "Denial. Not healthy, McKay."_

 _"I'm not in denial! I'm just not sexual. Surely you of all people can respect a person's identity." McKay huffed and turned back to his food._

 _"So you know what it feels like, to be able to say that you aren't."_

 _McKay hesitated with the burger halfway to his mouth, waffled for a moment, and then set it down again. "Well ... I don't have any unexplained feelings."_

 _"That you know of."_

"Shit," Rodney says under his breath an hour later, shifting from one foot to the other and then back again. "Shit," he repeats, flicking his gaze to where Ford is trying in vain to activate a PDA of Earth origin with his new gene.

"Doing alright over there?" Ford studies Rodney's face and drops the PDA. "Come on."

Rodney shifts to his other foot again. "Where? Why?"

"We have that thing to go to," Ford says vaguely. "McKay, come on. Let's get out of here." He rolls his eyes when Rodney doesn't move. "Unless you'd prefer...?" He looks pointedly at Rodney's crotch.

"No, yes, you're right, that thing, let's go. Quickly." Rodney bites his lip as the first step jars him uncomfortably. "Ah, maybe slowly, instead."

 _"But I am interested. Purely from a scientific standpoint, you understand."_

 _Aiden smirked. "Thought that would belong to the soft sciences. Don't you like to tell us how they're all quacks?"_

 _"Yes, well." Apparently at a loss for a comeback, McKay took another giant bite of burger._

 _"So, Doc, you want me to tell you how it feels, or show you?"_

 _McKay's eyes widened, and he swallowed hastily, glancing at the nearby and still empty tables. "Show me," he said decisively._

Ford shoves him against the wall in his own quarters, holds him there with embarrassingly little effort. "Tell me how it feels," he demands.

"Like I have to piss," Rodney snaps.

"Tell me how it feels," Ford insists. "I bet you haven't had to piss this bad since you were a kid and someone else controlled your schedule."

Rodney squirms anxiously against the wall. "It feels like I'm going to burst if I don't piss right the fuck now," he forces out. "Okay?"

Ford grins evilly and shifts his grip so he's pinning Rodney with just one arm. The other hand reaches down and settles over his bladder, pressing lightly there. "Not yet."

Rodney twists, trying to press further into the wall and escape the slight pressure of Ford's hand. "Shit," he pants, forehead breaking into a sweat. "Shit. Is this really ... does it feel...."

"Not exactly the same," Ford answers, and he lifts his hand off just long enough for Rodney to sob in relief before he steps in. Rodney can feel the erection, the first he's ever felt against him and the first he's felt at all in several years, since his last scheduled donation. The weirdness of it passes quickly as Ford presses their hips together. "That need you feel, though. That's what it feels like for me sometimes."

Rodney wiggles in a desperate attempt for relief, but all it does is vary the pressure on his bladder. "Ford ... please...."

The kid shakes his head and rocks his hips firmly against Rodney. "That low burn you felt, while it was building up. I feel that all the time. And just like you did, I push it down and ignore it." Rodney's shaking now, sweat running freely down his temples. "Every now and then, it gets so bad. Just like this, McKay. It gets so bad, and I can't help it. I have to give in."

Rodney turns his head away and clenches his eyes shut as he feels a tear bead up in one. "Please!" he gasps. "Just let me--"

"If I let you go right now, you still wouldn't make it in time," Ford tells him, rocking his hips again. Rodney lets out a gurgling noise that definitely isn't a groan and puts all of his strength into writhing against the kid, but it's already too late. He sags into the arms holding him against the wall and moans as he stops fighting the flood.

"That relief you feel? That's what it feels like. So good, and so wrong, but mostly _so good_." Ford rubs his back gently and helps him strip out of the wet pants. "Still not sexual?" he asks with a wink.

Rodney scoffs as he takes the two steps into the bathroom and starts the shower. "Still more highly evolved than you'll ever be."

"But now you know." Ford follows Rodney into the bathroom, taking off his own clothes as he does. "What? You got piss all over me," he says in response to Rodney's weak glare, helping himself to some soap as he shoulders his way under the water. "But if you aren't going to magically turn sexual, the least you could do is slip me some names. Masturbation only goes so far."

Rodney makes a thoughtful humming noise. "Why does having another person there make the sex so much better for you?"


End file.
